


Soldier

by BestMarvelMate



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Disney, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, New York City, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Running, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vison - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, boyfriend!Bucky, clint barton - Freeform, park, tony stark - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestMarvelMate/pseuds/BestMarvelMate
Summary: You and Bucky welcome a new member into the family.Tumblr: bestmarvelmate





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Warning(s): None :-)
> 
> A/N: I wrote this while I was sitting at a Missouri “beach.” This actually turned out better than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/F/D) = Your Favorite Dog

You and Bucky were sitting on a park bench together after you early morning daily run. You really pushed yourself this time. Instead of your usual seven miles, Bucky had convinced you to go ten miles this time. He had taunted you as he never seemed to tire, running backward in front of you. Damn that super-soldier serum. 

Bucky had his left arm casually slung over your shoulder. You were enjoying watching the park slowly come to life. The sun’s rosy dawn color slowly began to bleed across the sky. With a sigh, you laid your head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

A couple on a bike flew by and a man dressed in a suit with a briefcase, looking flustered. A mom with a baby in a stroller paused from her jog to take a sip from her water bottle, a small dog danced at her feet. You watch her fondly and soon she continues her morning jog.

“I want one.” You say suddenly and you can feel Bucky stiffen next to you.

“You do?” Bucky asks hesitantly.

“You don't?” You turn to look at him.

“Well, yeah, one day.”

“I just think they're so cute. With their big, soulful eyes and how they can't quite control their limbs, so they run into things.

Bucky shifts uncomfortably next to you.

“And how you can play fetch with them all day.”

“Fetch?” Bucky looks at you in surprise.

“Yeah.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “You do know what fetch is, right? You haven't been frozen for that long. Fetch did exist back in the eighteen hundreds, right?”

Bucky rolled his eyes at you. “Yes, I know what fetch is. And I'm not that old.”

“You're right. You're right.” You agree.  “You don't look a day over a hundred.”

Bucky booped you on the nose. “Do you really want one?”

You nod your head as you watch another dog with its owner walk by.

“Then let's go get one.” Bucky stood up abruptly.

“Really?” You ask excitedly.

He nods and takes your hand, together you both head back to the Tower to shower and get cleaned up before going to the local shelter.

“We have many different dogs to choose from.” the shelter volunteer, Cathy, informed you and Bucky. “I'll leave you two to look around.”

You and Bucky walk up and down looking at each of the dogs. Most came to the glass, tails wagging. A few cowered in the corner and some didn't even both to look your way. 

You continue your search when you come to a stop at the very last cage and gasp. It was a (Y/F/D). You had wanted one since you were young and had always dreamed of getting one when you grew up, but it never happened with all the craziness that comes with being a member of the Avengers.

You look at the clipboard next to his cage and read it.

**_Name:_ ** _ Soldier _

**_Age:_ ** _ 3 _

**_Date Arrived:_ ** _ 1/07 _

**_About Me:_ ** _ Hi, my name is Soldier. The staff thinks I'm about 3 years old. My former owners turned me in because I was too rambunctious for them. I lost my left leg in a car accident, but that hasn't stopped me from enjoying life to its fullest. I love playing fetch and going for runs. _

“Buck,” you whisper and Bucky stood up from where he was squatting in front of another dog.

Soldier stood up from his bed and hobbled over to us, tail wagging furiously.

Bucky came to your side, read over the clipboard and let out a breathy chuckle muttering, “Oneohseven. What are the odds?” Bucky paused then asked, “Is this the one?”

You nod your head, unable to tear your gaze away from the dog in front of you, who was currently spinning in happy circles while letting out the occasional bark.

“Alright then. Let's go fill out the paperwork.” Bucky took your hand and together you went to complete your adoption.

* * *

 

You had just celebrated your one year gotcha day for Soldier and you had decided that he was one of the best decision of your life. Despite his few quirks, like refusing to eat his food out of the bowl, he would dump it out on the floor before eating it. Or how when you three would go to bed in your and Bucky’s shared bedroom Soldier would somehow end up wedged in between you and Bucky, snoring softly. And both of you were okay with that. 

The rest of the Avengers loved Soldier too. Wanda and Vision loved to have a reading buddy. Tony (though he would never admit it) loved to have someone to keep him company in the lab. Nat and Clint loved him because he reminded them of a dog they met on a mission in Budapest. And, of course, you and Bucky loved him because you now had another running companion. 

You and Bucky had just finished you ten-mile run (which was now your new number) and were both sitting on your usual bench to people watch, Soldier panting at your side. Two mother's walked by, one with a baby in a stroller and one with a baby strapped to her chest. An old chocolate lab followed behind them slowly.

“I want one.” You say.

“Another dog?” Bucky asks.

“No.” You turn to look at him. “I want a baby.”

Bucky’s eyes widened for a moment before a smile spread across his face and he leaned in to kiss you, mumbling against your lips, “I do too.”

“Then we better get started.” You laugh, kissing Bucky back.


End file.
